Weg von den Schatten
by Naheniel
Summary: Manchmal sind die Schatten der Vergangenheit übermächtig für Jack Malone. Doch es gibt immer Dinge welche einen aus dem Labyrinth der Dunkelheit zurückholen. J/S


Hallo, dies ist meine Geschichte zu Without a Trace. Es ist ein One-shot über Jack und Samantha. Ich habe sie extra für diese Seite aus dem Englischen übersetzt und wer das Original sehen möchte findet dieses unter meinem Profil. Die englische Geschichte heißt „Away from the Shadows".

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Über Feedback würde ich mich sehr freuen.

* * *

Es war ein langer und ermüdender Tag im FBI-Büro gewesen und dennoch hatte Jack noch immer keinen Schlaf gefunden. Er war lange aufgeblieben seit er klein war. Manchmal hatte er versucht die Erschöpfung abzuschütteln, aus Angst davor was passieren würde wenn er doch einschlief. Doch meistens hatten ihn seine Gedanken wachgehalten. Wie so oft stand er nun am Fenster des Schlafzimmers und sah hinunter auf die rastlose Stadt. Ab und zu ging er einen Schritt oder zwei hinein in das dunkle Zimmer und auf das Doppelbett zu, doch nur um wieder zum Fenster zurück zu gehen und die rastlose Beobachtung am Fenster wieder zu beginnen. Er versuchte die verstörenden Gedanken zu vertreiben die seinen Geist beschäftigten.

Während der unaufhörliche Strom der Autos vorbeifuhr hatte Jack jegliches Gefühl für Zeit verloren. Wie lang stand er schon hier? Minutenlang? Stundenlang? Er wusste es nicht mehr, sah nur die Dunkelheit, erhellt vom nächtlichen Verkehr. Doch nach einer Weile beachtete Jack die Lichter der Straßenlampen und Autos nicht mehr, er war wiedereinmal versunken in die Gedanken die er schon so oft versucht hatte zu ignorieren, Gedanken über die Fehlschläge in seinem Leben: Der Selbstmord seiner Mutter, seine Ex-Frau Maria, die Menschen die er nicht rechtzeitig hatte finden können. Die Liste schien endlos. Und es waren Gedanken die mehr und mehr Kontrolle über ihn gewannen in Momenten wie diesen, Schatten.

Gerade als es so schien als würde Jach keinen Ausweg aus diesem Labyrinth der Schatten finden, hörte er ein leises Gurgeln, welches ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken in die Gegenwart zog. Für einen Moment war er verwirrt, er wusste nicht wie er die Geräusche die er hörte einordnen sollte. Doch dann wandte er sich vom Fenster ab und ging hinüber zu einem hölzernen Kinderbett, das in der Ecke des Zimmers stand.

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein bleiches und angespanntes Gesicht als er auf den Säugling in dem Kinderbettchen hinunter sah. Der kleine Junge trug einen hellblauen Strampler, mit einem Bär auf der Brust und eine weiße Decke hielt den kleinen Körper warm. Für einen Augenblick beobachtete Jack das Kind nur, sah zu wie es die Decke zur Seite strampelte bevor er den Säugling auf den Arm nahm und begann ihn zu wiegen. Zuerst schien es noch so als würde der kleine Junge anfangen zu weinen, doch nachdem er in Jacks Armen lag beruhigte er sich wieder und sank langsam zurück in einen sanften Schlaf.

Als Jack sah, dass er der kleine Junge wieder in seinen Träumen versunken war, ging er hinüber zu einem bequemen Stuhl, der am Fenster, neben der Krippe stand und setzte sich mit dem Säugling. Während er das Kind wieder wiegte, erinnerte er sich and die Zeit als seine Mädchen, Hannah und Kate Babies waren: Er hatte oft die Nacht durchwacht, wenn sie die Nacht hindurch geschriehen hatten und er erinnerte sich, dass er und Maria immer erschöpft gewesen waren. Es war eine streßige Zeit gewesen und vielleicht war es neben ihren anstrengenden Jobs auch einer der Gründe gewesen, weshalb ihre Ehe gescheitert war. Doch obwohl er noch immer manchmal über die Gründe ihrer Trennung nachdachte, wusste er, dass er darüber hinweg war. Ein Blick auf den Säugling in seinem Arm genügte um ihn davon zu überzeugen das es richtig gewesen war.

Für ihn war das kleine Wesen in seinen Armen noch immer ein Wunder, genau wie es seine beiden Mädchen gewesen waren und er liebte dieses Kind mehr als er sagen konnte. Wieder versank er in seinen Gedanken, doch diesmal waren es glückliche und nach einer Weile schien es für ihn als würde die Wärme die von dem Kind ausging sich ausbreiten. Er spürte, dass die ruhige Atmosphäre ihn langsam müde werden ließ. Vielleicht konnte er nun endlich einschlafen.

„Jack?"

Als er die verschlafene Stimme hörte, sah Jack von dem Säugling in seinen Armen auf, hinüber zum Bett: Samanthas langes, blondes Haar glänzte als wiedereinmal Autos vorbei fuhren und ihren Lichtschein durchs Fenster warfen. Während sie sich aufsetzte strich sie sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht und wandte sich zum Kinderbett und dem Stuhl, dorthin wo sie Jack vermutete.

„Schon gut, Liebling, ich leg nur den Kleinen wieder in sein Bett." erwiederte Jack und stand auf. Vorsichtig legte er den Säugling wieder in das Kinderbettchen und deckte ihn vorsichtig mit der Decke zu, bevor er hinüber zum Bett ging. Mit einem sanften Lächeln nahm er Samantha in den Arm und kuschelte sich mit ihr ins Bett, genauso wie sie es getan hatten als ihre Beziehung noch eine Affäre gewesen war. Nur dieses mal war es anders: sie waren nun ein Paar, und sie hatten einen Sohn.


End file.
